carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Rene Abendroth
Rene Abendroth, often improperly cited as Officer Abendroth ''as opposed to ''Capital Officer ''or ''Madam Officer, ''was the Capital Officer of the Carceral State during World War V and the planning years prior. Like most figures of power, she allows rumors to circulate to generate a fear factor. She is the general strategist of the CS, linking together the plans of all the other Officers’ campaigns around the world (comparable to the Editor-In-Chief of a newspaper, while the Officers are considered editors of a section). At the same time, she oversees the Capital region of the CS and keeps an eye on the general affairs of the other sectors. There were also times in which she served as a negotiator, professor, and interrogator, rather than just a strategist and politician. The Cover Story Childhood Even as a child born to average parents within the not so average Capital, a man aspiring to be an Officer and an art teacher, Rene was widely considered a child prodigy. Every single test she came to take placed her as far above average, comparable to adults that have studied for many years in a specific category. At the age of 2 she was capable of holding conversations with teenagers in English, a second language, and by the age of 5 her essays in classes were comparable to that of the standard teachers. At 6 years old she had read many volumes of Carcerese law- and understood it. This early excellence exiled her from most other children, which hampered her ability to interact at a social level. Even her parents were concerned, especially at the fact that their own child was at a college level by the age of 7 and taking courses appropriated for it. It provoked a nagging sense of loneliness, something that as a child was made up for with her ability to understand the state. Very often she was away from home, in a special branch of the CCT for the intellectually gifted. The instances in which she was home, her perceptive eye and analytical mind were very critical of her parents. Combined with the Carceral State's standards on traitors, the CS's agitation regarding World War IV on the outside, and her extensive knowledge of all the laws which they broke, she reported them as traitors in full documentation. By the time authorities arrived, her mother and father were already subdued. Rene was leaning against a wall when they came in, gazing at the security forces in a strangely disturbing calm. She knew what happened to traitors, and yet not a single care seemed to be given. This case of extreme loyalty in a child reached up to the Imperator. Rene lived out the rest of her childhood from scholar to scholar in her spare time, studying under some of the most brilliant minds of the Carceral State, even some of the Officers. Thus, her placement into prestiguous programs was a given, and her recieving of honorary degrees from universities in the CS regions came as no surprise. By the age of 16, she had even recieved an invitation to work inside the League of Science and the Intelligence Committee. Pre-Officer Years ''"Rene has impressed even the Imperator himself. She dissected the case of Imperate murders and explained the inner workings of the government without access to the files as if she were solving a child's puzzle! " ''-Former Intelligence Chairperson Prius Commune. Abendroth juggled many jobs in a short period of time. There were instances in which she was a professor of Politics, Logic, Philosophy, and a few other sciences. During this time, Rene kept close to the League of Science and their Head Doctor. However, given the closeness with which her current profession corresponded to her mother, and the desire to amount to more, she retired from this full-time field at the age of 21 in favor of finally accepting the invitation by the Intelligence Committee, with whom she worked for 5 years- quickly rising to becoming its chairperson in 2383. Rene oversaw this for a short time, tackling many cases that were once labelled 'unsolvable,' also using these experiences towards thesises for the League of Science in the psychology and sociology fields. She became infamous for using fear as an effective tool to undermine logic, and a very accurate predictor of what would result from these changes. Rene knew every rational and irrational tactic in the book. As a result, suppression of crime inside the Carceral State was not so difficult. Also, being a part of this Intelligence Committee, she was responsible for gathering the intel from the outside, coordinating the means by which it was organized and acquired, and scanning it all over for usage in future battlefield applications. She even worked with the Zweite to start the sabotage of North America, outlined cracks in defenses, and pointed out the weakest points in political relations around the world. Her success in this position was incredible and would carry over to her next job. Soon enough, she officially moved into a career in politics (rather than just being the strings that moved them)- to the Imperator's delight. All her years of study and working with other Officers was going to pay off. Rene Abendroth, the woman long in the Imperator's files and curiosity, would come to surpass the same people she once worked with. Capital Officer Details on when exactly Rene Abendroth became the Capital Officer are unknown, but it is speculated that it was a position that was taken not so smoothly. The previous Capital Officer did not want to give up his position to a former student, and even went against the will of the Imperator to express that his job was meant to be lifelong. These claims went unfounded. Rather than kill him instantly though, Abendroth chose to keep him as a pet for a month in dreadful conditions to see what last bits of information could be extracted from him, before giving him to Adamaris Maddox as a show of good will to future relations. This was considered a fate worse than death, and she knew this quite well. One of the first things she did was reform the CCT, increasing its level of effeciency three-fold and employing the strictness found only in the military. She was all too aware that the Carceral State was readying itself for war, and that the mediocre training from her days would not suffice. The harsh conditions truly tried the Capital's next generation that would serve as the backbone for the Carceral State's military forces. Reality ''“She radiates power… and power is a key component of what people want in times of trouble, real or otherwise.” -Kelly Rötlich, Playing Chess With An American Dictator. In reality, René Abendroth is an outsider- and the only one to reach such a high position in the Carceral State. This is reflective of her lifelong ambition and intellect, which have been consistent since childhood. Childhood (1982 - 1999) Their parents were the product of broken dreams. Her father was an accountant in a county firm bogged down by bureaucracy, whose dreams of becoming a history teacher were ruined by poor job prospects. Rene’s mother, a former small time model, now worked at a consulting firm with lengthy hours. They hated politics. They even hated each other. What had drawn them together back in high school would be a mystery, until you looked at the pictures. He was the prom king, most likely to succeed, and she was the model cheerleader that scored high grades using her looks. Both turned out to be rather shallow. But back in the day, they were the heart of the party, and always wanted to amount to something. Rene inherited their looks. But what she didn’t inherit were their social graces- instead being cursed with an abnormally high IQ. They pushed a prodigy toward excellence they themselves could never reach. This stunted her emotional growth. But she quickly recognized the difference between herself and others her age. While she could converse in French and discuss basic corporate law because of how much reading she did, her classmates barely found themselves tackling novellas. The administration advanced her well beyond her years. There was a six-year gap between her and her peers when she graduated with honors in 1994- at 12 years old. Many held their suspicions about her parents. These were confirmed when they barely even hesitated to enroll her into the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, where she double majored in mathematics and psychology with an economics minor. During all this, they’d let her manage her own finances (because they didn’t want to, Rene commented once). She opened a bank account and invested in stocks, starting a terrible addiction that’d begin her massive fortune. She began her own blog, contributed to the newspaper, became vice president of the MIT Parliamentary Debate team, made a few online start ups, and even found a moment or two for archery and fencing. Her greatest challenge-, which she eventually overcame by studying people-, was talking and connecting with others. Rene also took crazy risks. She’d bet her scholarship money ($40,000) for projects, races and other games of chance, ultimately scoring a massive profit nearly every time. Nothing seemed too exhilarating. But at 13 years old, Child Protection Services formally opened an inquiry into Rene’s life, after businessman and macroeconomics professor, Mr. Abendroth, expressed his concern. A year long investigation, alongside Rene’s diary entries, found her parents guilty of psychological abuse. Showing pity, however, Mr. Abendroth adopted the teenager. He took on more of a mentor role than a father role, as if training her to be a successor to his company, but it was an improvement. Combined with making the right friends, she was on track to go beyond the 7 digits she had already amassed in wealth. She paid for her own Master’s degree in Business Management in 1999 from Dartmouth, but found herself bored and applying her skills elsewhere. She wanted control over something more fundamental: life and death. Even more so, she desired a sense of purpose. Military Service (2000 - 2005) She decided to attend Officer’s Candidate School for the U.S. Army to become an intelligence officer by 2001 at 19 years old. Before then, however, her adoptive parents died on 9/11 during a business building in the second tower. This left her in charge of Sagenhoft Corporation, a multimillion-dollar military corporation meddling in global affairs. A cool anger overpowered the limits coming from age, gender, and bureaucracy. Abendroth was ruthless in eliminating radicals. She stretched the very limits of military protocol. But when it came to solving puzzles, she was good at what she did. Even when trying to juggle a morally bankrupt business intentionally (she only knew some of the things they were doing) starting conflicts in the Middle East through email and handling her responsibilities, she did it well. All the meanwhile, she became close with a certain Marley Burke, who’d go on to be a partner in crime in more ways than one. As the years went on though, she became a target. A year after being promoted to first lieutenant, her convoy was ambushed. She gave herself in so the rest of her team could get away. However, she didn’t anticipate how hellish the next month (2004) as a prisoner of war would be. No sanitation, minimal water, gross sleep deprivation, and assault of all kinds. She escaped because of luck and ruthlessness. She broke part of her hand to escape, choked an oblivious guard to death, then bashed another one’s head into the floor. Her timing correlated with the arrival of a Russian spec ops team led by Boris Orolov, whose brutality she applauded. The Americans would later find her at a hotel, on the edge of death. Her badly broken foot was infected, her muscles degenerated and her organs were damaged. PTSD, recurring nightmares, and insomnia complicated physical injuries. Ultimately, with a promotion pending (she’d technically serve 3 and a half years), the woman was put on reserve and stayed there for a long time. She assisted in language instruction at specialized school and intelligence analysis, while working on her PhD thesis based on her experiences. In the end, as expected, she received an honorable discharge in 2005. Business Ventures (2005 - 2013) Getting intel on the problems unfolding with Sagenhoft and realizing what it was doing, she decided to sell the company just after Kelly Rötlich led a sort of coup for approximately $500 million. Between this short sale, her penny stocks (Apple, Microsoft), and a stable savings account, she was on track to becoming one of the youngest billionaires in the country. Given how far away she was from Sagenhoft’s operations, Rene was hardly pressed about her involvement. Much of this money went into her own pioneering companies like Cybersmart Solutions (a tech company), Abendroth Industries (jack of all trades, machinery production), and Crystal Capital (hedge fund management). But, ever ruthless in a quest for profit, she also invested in Chinese markets, lent out capital (with lots of strings attached), exploited the Delaware Loophole, and even made deals with Russian oligarchs. That last bit, however, was also a part of developing credibility and money for Boris Orolov, who she swore to help get to the head of the Russian Federation so there could be progress in Russo-American relations. Her claim to fame came with the de facto bailout of Detroit, where she bought up countless foreclosed lots to develop a base of operations for Abendroth Industries. With a starting wage of $10.00/hour and mass employment, she brought life back into the bankrupt city in late 2012. But even for her, the stress of all the companies was becoming too much. She eventually sold them all by 2014 and asked a manager to essentially “blow up her portfolio,” and get all sorts of new stuff in it that she wouldn’t be aware of. This was to avoid accountability, but brought her some scrutiny. Political Career (2014 - 2040) ''' Some claimed that her ability to campaign as a Republican in New Hampshire’s First Congressional District (one of the most competitive districts in the country)- and win- was the result of voter fraud in 2014. It wasn’t though. It was hard to compete with a war veteran, financial genius, Dartmouth alumnus and, of course, the savior of Detroit with a PhD after all. While she agreed with the principles of hard work and fiscal conservatism, the ignorance of her colleagues annoyed her to no end. Her biggest frustrations came being on the science committee. They denied facts, wanted to gut the EPA (a Republican accomplishment), were religious fanatics (whereas she was a closeted atheist) and were far too susceptible to donations from big oil. Nonetheless, she attempted sponsoring legislation that would support innovation, such as extending tax credits for renewable energy and increasing the federal tax credit for private space companies. At the end of her first term she delivered a speech called “The Conservative Case for Science,” which wracked up 10,000,000 views on YouTube and what Rene called “symbolic capital.” It later turned into a book. She became the first incumbent in over a decade to hang onto her position and the first since 2004 to have at least 54% of the vote, making it a decisive victory. Her political experience can be summarized as follows: '''Political Affiliations: College Republicans (formerly), National Federation for Republican Women, ConservAmerica, International Republican Institute, Republican Main Street Partnership, Ripon Society (Congressional Advisor). Representative of New Hampshire’s First Congressional District (2014 to 2022) Space, Science and Technology (2014 - 2016), Ways and Means (2016 - 2018), Budgets (2018 - 2020), Foreign Affairs (2020 - 2022) Senator, New Hampshire (2022 to 2026) Subcommittee on Near East, South Asia, Central Asia and Counterterrorism Subcommittee on International Development, Multilateral Institutions and International Economic, Energy and Environmental Policy Foreign Relations Committee (Chairwoman 2025 - 2027) Secretary of State (2027 - 2028) Despite spending only a year as Secretary of State for the Democrat John Walter, René had a myriad of accomplishments. She jumpstarted the Mars 2029 program with other countries, warmed relations with Russia, and maintained ties with Asian despite the U.S's slow pulling out of the region. President of the United States (2029 - 2037) be continued. Category:Carceral State Category:True Ones